


but with three of us, honey, it's a side show

by quakeriders



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mating Bond, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: She gave in, a flush of embarrassment colouring her face. As that claw of darkness gently brushed against her mental shields, Feyre gave in.I want him. She told her mate.-in which Feyre wants to fuck Cassian and when she tells her mate, he lets her but doesn't leaveor: Rhysand and Cassian kind of get into a pissing contest to find out who's better at getting Feyre off





	but with three of us, honey, it's a side show

**Author's Note:**

> not edited bc i have no shame, obviously..
> 
> title: getaway car - taylor swift  
> come find me on tumblr: @quakeriders

Feyre’s eyes trailed him as he paced before the fireplace.

Even as she sat besides Rhysand, their fingers entwined, she watched as Cassian paced. Those powerful wings slightly flared, brushing against the armchairs as he moved, arms crossed over his chest, his body taut, muscles straining.

Feyre felt the heat pool between her legs as she watched him move. She bit her lip and pressed her thighs closer together.

Her movement drew Rhys’ attention.

He looked at her, then followed her gaze. His fingers tightened around her, eyebrows arching in silent question. They had been watching Cassian pace for a few minutes in the sitting room of the town house. The rest of their family had left after an uneventful dinner, but Cassian had stayed to deliver his report about the Illyrian camps.

Feyre had tried not to look too closely at him all throughout the day.

Even for the past few weeks, she had fought against the rising desire.

The way they had been flirting during their daily training had started to shift lately. Whenever they went without weapons, they ended up on the ground with either her or him straddling the other. She had tried to think past the rush of desire when their breaths mingled as they panted. She had tried to think past the sweat coating his bare chest. Had tried so hard to fight her want.

But as she watched him now - shoulders tensed and without the rush of training - she couldn’t deny her desire anymore. Still, she could feel Rhysand’s attention on her, growing slightly concerned.

She gave in; a flush of embarrassment colouring her face. As that claw of darkness gently brushed against her mental shields, Feyre gave in. _I want him,_  She told her mate.

 _Interesting_. Rhysand replied in her head, but she could hear the strain in his voice. She didn’t dare to look at him, her eyes still fixed on Cassian as her skin began to tighten.

Cassian chose that moment to look at them. His nostrils flared and his gaze found Feyre’s. A crushing wave of desire washed over her as those hazel eyes met hers.

She knew that there was no way he could mistake the way she was looking at him.

Cassian’s wings flared and then his eyes flickered to Rhysand’s.

"She wants you." Rhys said conversationally. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm over her shoulders instead, then he added, "She wants to fuck you."

And Feyre realised that now that she had confessed her desire, Rhys could read her like an open book. And she wondered if he saw all the times she her mind had provided her with imagines of hers and Cassian's tangled limbs.

Again, Feyre bit her lip. Her core ached and she didn’t fully recognise the possessiveness that coated her mate’s words. She was wholly focused on Cassian. Cassian, who had gone very, very still.

His eyes were back on hers and Feyre’s breath hitched. Desire, the same desire that she felt, was written all over his face, his body, his scent.

Rhys chuckled and the sound tore their gazes to him. She send a silent request through their bond and he just shrugged. "If you want him, Feyre, take him."

She knew, that there was no malice behind those nonchalant words. Knew that their love for each other was strong enough to allow for such things.

 _I love you_. She send down their bond and got to her feet. Warm affection brushed against her mind. _I love you, too._

Cassian was still, as if he thought the slightest movement would shatter the moment. But Feyre walked up to him, her whole being focussed on him.

"Will you fuck me, Cassian?" She asked, her voice raspy and low.

He loosed a breath, squaring his shoulders. Lowering his hands from his chest, his eyes darted to her lips and back to her eyes. He licked his own and Feyre’s knees buckled at the movement.

"Do you want to fuck me?" She asked, her voice stronger - more assertive.

"Yes." His voice was hoarse and that was all she needed. Feyre closed the distance between them. She pressed her body against his, so similar to the way they touched during their sparring sessions. But yet so, _so_ different.

Arms trailing up his shoulders and wrapping around his neck, she pulled him closer and their lips found each other. The kiss was hot, tinged with desperation and Feyre gasped into his mouth as his hands traveled down her back and grabbed her by the ass. She pressed closer to him, feeling his hard muscles through his clothes.

He lifted her and Feyre let out a moan as she wrapped herself around him, pushing closer, trailing open-mouthed kisses from Cassian’s jaw down to his neck and dragging her teeth over his soft skin.

He rocked into her and Feyre bit down harder.

Vaguely, she was aware of another body shifting on the couch and from somewhere deep within her, she remembered that Rhys was right there as she kissed his brother.

But the feelings emanating from her mate mirrored her own. And she realised that he was turned on by this. Watching them.

She let go of every bit of inhibition then. Her hands slid down Cassian’s chest and pulled his shirt over his head. He let her, his usually cocky chuckle a little breathless.

Before they could go back to kissing, Feyre pulled off her own sweater. Both of them bare chested, they pressed closer. Her breasts against his chest, Cassian loosed a low growl.

The sound sent shivers all through her body.

But someone else also reacted to it.

A low, dangerous snarl came from behind them and Cassian tensed, stopping the kiss.

He still held onto her but looked over her shoulder. As if realising that his tongue had been down his high lady’s throat as his high lord watched them, Cassian’s mouth opened. To speak or out of surprise, Feyre didn’t know.

His eyes were glazed over and she thought she must have looked the same way. Flushed with desire and burning, burning, burning.

A snarl of her own rippled through the tense silence. "Behave." She told Rhysand, because she knew his reaction wasn’t about the intimacy but the possessiveness in that growl of Cassian’s.

"I want him just like he is." She added and leaned forward to start kissing his chest, his neck, his jaw. Every place she had wanted to kiss in that sparring ring.

Cassian eased at her touch, but kept his eyes on his high lord. Through the bond, Feyre felt Rhysand relax and the sound of him shifting again told her that he had leaned back.

That enabled the man who still had his hands on her ass to turn his attention back to her. Rolling his hips into her roughly, one of his hands trailed up her spine, into her hair.

He pulled hard enough for her to yield, lean back and expose her neck and chest for him. Cassian didn’t waste any time, his lips catching one of her nipples and sucking. She groaned and her hands slipped around his neck and into his long hair. Teeth grazed over her sensitive flesh.

"Oh, fuck." She moaned and felt a dark chuckle from behind them. She chanced a glance at her mate only to find him on the couch, his hand down his own pants, stroking himself slowly. He smirked at her, his expression feline.

"Cassian." Feyre said softly and the general’s eyes flicked up to hers, his lips still on her breast. "I want you inside of me, right now."

That cocky grin was back. And it hit her with its full force as she slid down his hard body and her feet hit the floor.

Her hands found his pants and she was already popping open the buttons before his hands came up to cup both of her breasts. His touch was rough, just hard enough to coax another moan from her, his thumbs flicking over her nipples, pinching them.

"I’d rather take my time with you, high lady." He said in a low voice. "Show you what you’ve been missing all along."

She felt Rhysand tensing behind them and huffed a laugh. "Don’t push you luck." She warned him, but Cassian ever the prick he was, just slid one of his hands down her body and right into her pants and underwear.

He cupped her, before sliding a finger through her wetness and flicked his gaze over her shoulder again. Feyre didn’t care, she let her head fall against his shoulder, gripping his arms and stifled her groan.

His finger circled her clit, pushing hard enough to send fire through her veins. She was too worked up to last long. As he worked her, quick and efficient, Feyre just enjoyed herself.

She came in minutes and as the pleasure made her legs shake, Cassian wrapped one arm around her and he licked his slicked finger, tasting her.

Feyre was done letting him do as he pleased. She slid her own hand into his pants, sending a muscle flickering in Cassian’s jaw.

But through the bond, Rhys reached out to her. _I want to see your face._

She indulged him. After pumping Cassian’s cock a few times, she turned to face her mate. His own cock was out now, hard and tipped with fluid. Her mouth went dry at the sight.

But instead of going to him, she just pushed her own pants down and looked over her shoulder at Cassian. Walking slowly towards the back of the armchair right before Rhysand, she crooked a finger towards the general.

He followed her and when he was close enough for her to feel his warmth, Feyre braced her arms against the high back of the armchair and spread her legs.

The invitation was unmistakable and Cassian pressed into her. His cock was out and hard against her backside. She arched her back, reaching behind her to guide him inside her. All the while, her eyes were on Rhysand.

He watched them - watched as his own hand moved slowly, almost teasingly, like he wanted to last for a long, long time.

"You sure about this?" Cassian asked, a wickedness in his voice that made Feyre’s blood boil. "Because once you get a taste of me, I imagine that mate of yours isn’t going to be enough."

Rhys smirked at the challenge and raised one eyebrow. But it was Feyre that replied, "I’ll be the judge of that and right now, you’re not that impressive."

She knew the taunt had hit its mark when Cassian’s own hand covered hers and guided his cock into her. She gritted her teeth as he entered her, her arms shaking as she braced herself.

A tug at the bond between them had Feyre looking up to meet that violet gaze. As Cassian thrust into her, she kept her eyes on Rhysand, moaning from the way she stretched to accommodate the unknown length inside her.

Cassian’s arm wrapped around her, again cupping her breast. She swallowed her scream as he snapped into her with such force that her knees hit the armchair. Her arms buckled and the fell against the cushions.

But through it all, she watched Rhysand. Her eyes on his eyes, then travelling down to his hand around his cock.

Cassian, realising that her attention was drifting from her used his other hand to pull her up against him. His hot breath fanned over her neck, the shell of her ear, her cheek, her lips as his pace quickened.

Feyre let her head fall back against his shoulder, gasping for air as her gut tightened. His hand on her breast were moving in perfect unison with his strokes into her. Each time he fully pushed into her, he flicked a finger over her nipple and each time he withdrew, he kneaded her breasts.

He was driving her insane and when his lips covered hers again, she forgot Rhysand completely.

Her mate must have felt it, too. Because she was pushed away from the chair gently as Rhysand was suddenly kneeling before her. His cock was back in his pants but she could see it strain against the soft fabric.

Cassian had not stumbled as they were forced to take a few steps back, but simply kept throughly devouring her. And when her mate’s spread her legs further to place his lips and tongue and teeth against her clit, she bit into Cassian’s bottom lip, groaning.

Feyre’s mind spun as Cassian picked up his pace and Rhysand matched each of his movements with flicks of his tongue. Vaguely she was aware that each male had one of her breast in their hands and she couldn’t remember a time she was so overwhelmed with pleasure.

They touched her everywhere she wanted to be touched and all she could do was keep her legs upright even as the pleasure coiled tightly inside her very soul. She felt her muscles strain, her skin feeling too small and too sensitive as she let go of Cassian’s lips and moaned.

Cassian’s lips didn’t stay idle, kissing her skin, nipping and coaxing more pleasure than Feyre thought she could feel out of her.

She came but neither male stopped. They kept going until she rode out the waves of pleasure and instead of her body going loose, they just kept pushing her higher and higher.

Each of her hands were gripping the back of their necks, fingers tangled in their hair. She couldn’t think farther than all the spots the three of them were touching and as another climax rocked through her body, Cassian’s rhythm faltered. He hissed, his teeth grazing over her neck, biting softly as he came inside her.

She was shaking with pleasure, tears collecting in her eyes and finally, mercifully Rhysand stopped. He looked up at her, his chin dripping and she almost came again at the sight of him.

Her muscles went loose and Cassian caught her. His lips touched her lips as he whispered loud enough for her mate to hear, "Best you ever head, wasn’t I?"

"Asshole." Feyre replied, but there was no bite in her tone. It was more like a whimper. She closed her eyes, too overwhelmed.  
When neither male moved, she sighed. "You do realise, that I can’t very well pass out judgement when my mate," She shot the male in question a dirty a look. "Stepped in and helped you out."

Rhysand smirked but it was Cassian, who said, "Wanna go another round then, high lady?"

And at the challenge that glinted in both of the males eyes, she realised that there would be no stopping until they got their answer.

She chuckled and twisted. She looked up at Cassian, at his flushed face, his swollen lips and licked her lips. "Most definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to bring a blow job into the mix but couldn't find the right place..
> 
> if anyone's still here, let me know if you would like the actual pissing contest (not literal pissing, but you know)


End file.
